


Children of Fire

by EternalFangirl



Series: Kissed By Fire [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Branding, Degradation, Dehumanization, F/M, Ghost and Red are like whaaaa?, Humiliation, I AM SO FUCKED UP, I know, Or don't, Other, Red's next gen, Seriously don't trust, Slavery, and so are you, be careful, bestiiality, child rape, this is so fucked up, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: Robb decides to fuck Red, then changes his mind for the better.





	Children of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audlie45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/gifts).



> Why, oh why, is this filth so much easier to write than actually plotty stuff? I am a depraved creature, and since you are reading the fourth piece of filth in this series, you are too. Welcome. 
> 
> Rene is High Valyrian for “slut”. Other translations are at the end.

 

“I want to fuck Red.”

Sansa sighed and put down her sewing to give her son her full attention. He wasn’t usually so crude. Perhaps he had meant to shock her into agreeing, but Jon had already warned her that he was at that age where he would think of bedding girls constantly. She just hadn’t expected him to be stuck on  _ Red. _

“Why?” she asked, proud of herself for her calm voice. She was quite certain she already knew the answer. 

“Why not?” said Robb petulantly. “Father fucked her.”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, years ago. When we hadn’t been married.” _ When you hadn’t been born _ , she added in her head. Sometimes she wondered how her son would react if he knew where he truly came from.

“Well, then, I can fuck her too,” said Robb. His stance was combative, like he truly expected Sansa to fight him on this. 

She wondered why it didn’t bother her as much as it should. The thought of Red being the first person Robb bedded was just… disgusting. “When was the last time you saw her?”

Robb’s brows furrowed. He hadn’t expected that. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “A few moons ago? More?” He shrugged.

“Since I married your father, Red has birthed more than a dozen bastards, sometimes even two at a time. Do you really want to bed something so old, worn out, so used and disgusting?” She gave a small shrug and returned to her sewing. “Go see her, truly watch her, and come speak to me again. Trust me, Robb, you do not want to fuck a beast.”

Robb wanted to say something, she knew. She could feel his childish frustration, but she refused to look up from her sewing. He banged her solar door on his way out.

* * *

 

Robb didn’t really know why he had gone to his mother in the first place.

 

Red belonged to Winterfell, and he was the  _ prince. _ Someday, when the Queen died, he would accompany his father to King’s Landing, learn about the realm he would one day inherit. He should be able to fuck Red if he so wanted.

 

But his mother seemed to think Red was not worthy of him. She had been good enough for his father, though. Why was that? He hadn’t had to ask permission before fucking a creature he owned, why should Robb?

 

“I’m not a child,” he muttered as he slipped into the godswood. Ghost was often here, as was his bitch. 

 

It took him a while to find them, but his father had taught him well enough how to track animals, and Ghost was neither small nor willing to hide. Still, strangely, it was Red he found first.

 

Her hair was gone. It was the first thing he noticed, strangely enough. He knew she had red hair once upon a time, but it started to go grey after she had last whelped. Someone had hacked it all off. Only clumps of grey remained, impossibly small. It would be hard to grip her head and move it around with that. Maybe they realized the hair was useless. Certainly Ghost had no need of it, and no one else fucked her anymore. She belonged to Ghost.

 

Red didn’t see him at first, even as he continued to stare at her. She was on all fours, rooting through the dirt for moist earth to sit in. Her breasts sagged horribly, almost to the ground, and her cunt… well, it just looked horrible.

 

He had a clear view of it when she crawled to the springs to slurp some water, her ass high in the air and her face to the water. It was impossibly stretched, gaping in an obscene way that finally made him realize that she was used up. He wouldn’t even feel her walls around him if he fucked her now.

 

Ghost padded out of the foliage like a shadow, watching Robb as he approached his bitch. Robb wasn’t afraid of Ghost, even though he respected the wolf enough to not come any closer. Red turned around, her stupid eyes taking a few long seconds to see him, truly see him. She whined and tried to come closer when she saw him, but Ghost blocked her path. She immediately stopped moving, her head bent submissively as she sat back on her heels like a good little bitch.

 

Ghost bared his teeth just to keep her in her place. It was obvious what he was doing, of course. He was showing Robb who Red belonged to. This was even clearer when Ghost lifted his leg and pissed all over his bitch.

 

Red didn’t move, sitting there soaking in her wolf’s piss. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, and she went easily when Ghost nudged her rump. Robb was fascinated despite himself. He stepped back respectfully, but still watched as Ghost mounted Red.

 

He wondered how she could endure this kind of fucking on a regular basis. He was brutal, hammering in and out of her at a pace that must have broken a few bones over the years, at least. She made sounds that could be construed as either pain or pleasure, but Robb decided to attribute them to the latter when she peaked. She was enjoying this.

 

Robb could feel himself grow hard in his breeches as he watched. Red was moving into the thrusts, begging for more, mewling for her wolf. For all that Ghost was silent, Red more than made up for it with her obscene noises.

 

He left them once Ghost had thrust his knot in her. His mother had been right, not that he would tell her so. He wasn’t even sure his normal-sized cock would do anything for her anymore. He didn’t want to take her anyways, not after he had seen her submit so completely to Ghost.

 

But that did not change the fact that his cock was hard and he wanted to stick it in a warm, wet cunt.

 

Fortunately, he had a good idea where he might find a good cunt.

* * *

Red’s bastards were forbidden from leaving Winterfell, unless it was the boys marching off to war if needed. They all looked different, owing to their different fathers (except the identical twins of course). It was the twins that concerned Robb at the moment. Her sister had commandeered a pair when they were little more than toddling babes, insisting they were perfect for her. Now they braided her hair and washed her dresses and all those other things girls needed done.

“What do you want?” Lyanna demanded even before he had closed her door. One of the twins stood behind her, braiding her red hair.

Robb ignored his sister’s demand, choosing instead to look at the girl. She was small, no more than a decade old. Her teats were too small, barely little bumps on her chest, but at least they were tight. Her hair was golden, and Robb decided he liked it, specially the way it brought out her blue eyes. Even in the old gray sack she wore, she was pretty enough. He imagined her cunt could be untouched, given how young she was, and decided she would do nicely.

“Why are you staring at her?” Lyanna demanded. “She’s mine.”

Robb grinned winningly at her. “There’s two of her,” he said. “You could spare one.”

Her gray eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?”

Robb shrugged and decided not to snap at her. His cock had softened again, he could take the time to talk to his baby sister. “I want to have a titillating conversation,” he said.

Lyanna struggled to keep her strict frown from slipping, but soon they were both laughing. Red’s children weren’t allowed to speak. Robb doubted they even knew how. As soon as they were weaned, Maester Sam tied thin leather gags through their mouths, like horses’ bits. It kept their tongues from rising in even a semblance of speech. They learned soon enough that they were not allowed to touch their gags, and that they would be removed only during meal time. The leather was supple, and one of the chief ways to recognize one of Red’s bastards. It marked them as what they were.

“What do you call her?” he asked once their chuckles died down, and Lyanna sighed.

“Don’t steal her from me,” she whined. “She is good at cleaning my dresses.” When Robb didn’t reply, she sighed. “I call her Orvorta.”

Robb tried the name out in his head. It meant ‘cunt’ in High Valyrian, which surprised him. He had expected his sister to go for something less crude, like Aspo [1] or Līve [2] , but Lyanna had surprised him once again. She had chosen the crudest name she was possibly able to think of. 

Robb was sure he was going to rename the girl. None of Red’s children had permanent names, just Valyrian curse words that could change at anyone’s whim. They were dumb creatures, but they knew almost all such words, and knew they were being summoned when they heard them. Once upon a time the names had been unique, but then there were too many children and too few words, so they began to be used interchangeably. 

“I will call her Rene,” Robb decided. “Sounds like a girl’s name. Rene, come!”

The girl faltered in her task, possibly unsure of what to do, until Robb stepped forward and slapped her hard. It focused her dumb gaze, and she hurried to his side, even as Lyanna protested. Her hair was done, but apparently her stockings needed to be washed, and Robb left her angrily yelling for the other twin.

“Have you ever been fucked?” Robb asked his slut as he hurried towards his room. She struggled to keep up, her little legs unable to keep up with his longer strides.

She frowned, as if confused by the words, but shook her head after a while. It pleased him that he was going to be the first in her cunt, and his steps lengthened. He had had an early dinner with his father, and there was nothing else to do now but enjoy her till he had his fill. He nearly dragged her into his chambers in his enthusiasm.

“Take off those rags,” he barked when he saw her attention wandering. She started, confused and scared, and Robb was suddenly struck by the thought that she would look so much prettier if she was crying.

He raised his hand to hit her again, but she grabbed hold of the hem of her sack and pulled over her head before he could make contact. He slapped her anyways, then trailed his hand down her body, thrilling at how clean she was, how hairless and perfect.

“Have you bled yet?” he asked, though he thought she was too young for it. She confirmed it with a fearful shake of her head. He smiled at her. The knowledge didn’t make him mad, it just made him even more eager to fuck her.

Her tiny teats were cute, in their own way. She mewled when he pinched them, lurching forward with his hand, trying to stop the pain. He dragged her a few steps forward with nothing but her teat, and finally she was crying. The big, fat tears made her face look even more childish, and he laughed at her relief when he let go.

“Kneel,” he said, his hand snaking into her hair. She must have been washed recently, and Robb decided he would have to thank Lyanna for that in the morning. Even though she smelled of harsh lye soap, she was clean.

Her eyes gazing up at him, leaking big tears, were enough to interest his cock. He slid his hand out of her hair and onto her neck, squeezing threateningly. “Beg, Rene,” he said, relishing her confusion. “Beg for me to fuck you.”

She knew what begging was, of course. All of Red’s children were fed twice a day, when they gathered outside the kitchen to beg for food. They couldn’t speak, but they could make sound, so they whined and whimpered like hounds, begging for scraps. These were the sounds Rene made now. She was confused as to the break in her routine, he could see that, but she begged him anyways. He wondered if she truly knew what she was begging for. 

He lifted his foot and nudged her mouth till she began to mouth at his boot, then he put his foot down again. Her mouth followed, and now her ass was in the air, her little teats almost touching the ground. “You’re going to be a good fuck,” he told her benevolently. “Far better than your mother. I’ll keep you if you are good at it, you know?” She didn’t reply, of course. He grabbed her hand and put it on his breeches. “Open up,” he said.

It was difficult for her to figure his breeches out, but he somehow found the patience to not hit her again. It wasn’t her fault she was just a dumb beast. She figured it out quickly enough, shivering nervously with each passing second, flinching when he raised his hand. “Easy,” he murmured, as if talking to a nervous filly. “Let’s just take this off...”

He untied the leather that filled her mouth, wrinkling his nose at the excessive slobber all over it. She was so confused that she could only stare at him, whining pitifully for the leather because it was only supposed to be removed when she was fed. To shut her up, he slapped her hand away from his breeches and fed her his cock. She took her time getting used to the sensation, staring up at him for instruction.

He was barely able to form a coherent thought, however. It felt so good to have her wet mouth around him, swallowing reflexively when he thrust in. He grabbed the back of her neck without meaning to, cursing himself for being so far from the bed, too eager to drag himself there. “Your tongue, Rene,” he gasped, already out of breath. “Use your fucking tongue. Move it around.”

It took her a while to realize what he wanted, but she was bright enough for a beast. Soon her tongue was tentatively stroking the underside of his cock, making him curse and grab her hair. She swallowed her scream of pain, like a good little slut, and the sensation felt so good Robb chased after it, almost choking her. He could feel his peak approaching, too overwhelmed by the wet heat of her mouth, but that wasn’t what his ultimate goal was. He almost whimpered when he pulled out of that heavenly mouth.

“Bed,” he said, having lost the ability to form complete sentences. “Now!”

She had slobber all over her chest now, and it shone wetly as she scrambled past him on her hands and knees. She looked good crawling. He was going to make sure she never stood up again. His hands were rough as they maneuvered her into position, and he knew he was bruising her. It sent a thrill through him to realize she was going to be marked as his on the morrow. She was never going back to Lyanna.

When she was draped over the foot of the bed, face first, clutching his furs in her terror, he stopped for a few seconds to appreciate the view. Her ass was beautiful, and with the way he had positioned her legs apart he could see her cunt winking at him. How pretty she looked like this, waiting for his cock. “You want it,” he murmured. “You want my cock, don’t you, Rene?” She was too afraid to realize he wanted an answer, so he slapped her ass. It jiggled in a very nice way. She nodded frantically, but he slapped her again a few times anyways, loving the way her flesh moved.

“My perfect little slut,” he murmured as he thrust into her. It was difficult; she wasn’t wet at all, and her cunt seemed to be too small for him. He had to thrust again and again, ignoring her screams, before he was even fully in. She was getting slicker now, he could feel it inside her, but she was still screaming. He pushed her head down into the furs to shut her up, slapping her ass with the other hand for good measure. She didn’t stop thrashing about, but he decided he didn’t really care. She was small enough that the thrashing wasn’t really stopping him.

It was over in a dozen thrusts, and he collapsed on top of her when he was done. “Good slut,” he said when he got his breath back, pleased to see her crying. She looked pretty when she cried. “Off now, come on,” he said, and waited while she got off his bed. He slid under the furs. “Get a washcloth and wipe your blood off me,” he told her, and was almost asleep by the time she complied.

“Where are you going?” he asked her when she started putting her sack back on. “You won’t be wearing anything from now on. And I am not done with you. Come here!”

She meekly slipped into his bed with him, and he decided he liked sleeping next to her warm body. He slipped a finger into her cunt to feel his come in there, wondering if when she was old enough he could breed her with twins. That was a long ways off though. She hadn’t bled yet. He wiped the come and blood off his finger in her hair and slipped into sleep.

* * *

 

Lyanna pounced on him as soon as he opened his chamber doors in the morning. It made him wonder how long she had been there. 

 

“You can't just take her, Robb!” she whined, ignoring Rene entirely. If she was surprised by the girl’s nakedness, she didn't show it.

 

“I can,” he said. “I am older.”

 

“I'll tell mother,” she said.

 

“Please do,” he said as he walked away. “I think she will like the outcome of her meddling.”

 

Lyanna was furious, he could hear her stomping her feet. “Where are you going?”

 

“My slut is cold,” he said with a smirk she couldn't see. “I am going to warm her up.”

  
  


He took her to the blacksmith, watching eagerly as the girl was laid down on a table and tied up.

 

“She will move too much if I don’t tie her,” the smith said. “It ruins the result.”

 

But Rene barely moved. The brand was so hot that she barely struggled before she lost consciousness entirely, slumping against the table before her skin stopped sizzling. 

 

“It’s too light,” Robb complained. The three headed dragon of his house took up most of her back, but it was too light, like the old scars on his father’s chest.

 

“It’ll darken, my lord,” said the smith. “It will be bright enough by the time she wakes up.”

 

Robb wondered when that would be. He wanted to fuck her again, like he had throughout the night, but not while she was unconscious. He had already decided he liked it more when she struggled.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Aspo means bitch.  
> [2] Līve means whore.
> 
> You guys are very welcome to tell me if you have any dirty prompts for this verse


End file.
